1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to wheeled vehicle jacks and, more specifically, to a device for lifting and safely supporting a wheeled vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Jacks for lifting vehicles and the like come in many different types. Bumper jacks are provided for engaging a portion of a vehicle's bumper to lift the bumper, and thus a portion of the vehicle, off a supporting surface. Frame jacks engage a portion of a vehicle's frame to lift a portion of the frame, and thus a portion of the vehicle, off a supporting surface. Bumper and frame jacks are further divided into screw jacks, hydraulic jacks, etc. However, when using any prior art jack, normal, safe practice requires that the vehicle be supported on one or more jack stand or the like after it has been lifted off the supporting surface and before work is performed beneath it. Such jack stands typically include a stable tripod-type base with a movable head that can be locked in a raised position by a pin or the like.
A preliminary patentability search disclosed Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,603; Johansson et al., U.S. Pat No. 4,700,798; and Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,592. Phillips discloses a jack for supporting and lifting an aircraft wheel. Johansson et al. discloses a driver training apparatus including a lifting frame for being disposed under a car. Green et al. discloses a mobile jack apparatus including a pair of jacks to provide multiple support points when lifting a vehicle or the like. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the above patents disclose or suggest a device for lifting and supporting a wheeled vehicle that includes jack means for lifting the vehicle from a lowered position to a raised position; support means for supporting the vehicle in the raised position; and connecting means for connecting the support means to the jack means and for causing the support means to move from an unsupported position in which the vehicle is not supported by the support means and a support position in which the vehicle is supported by the support means when the jack means lifts the vehicle from the lowered position to the raised position.